Ex Doesn't Mark the Spot
by LesbiniOne
Summary: Continuation of the relationship from "Friendly Skies" between Quinn & Brittany which I will henceforth call Brinn . As the rating suggests, much more explicit than some of my other stuff, so...buyer beware. Femslash.


Quinn was lying on top of Brittany and thinking to herself how sexy the Cheerio's shoulders were as she kissed and licked a path across first one lightly freckled deltoid and then across to the other. Brittany's shoulders were slightly broader than Quinn's own and like everything else on the extremely fit cheerleader , they were toned with more than a hint of lean muscle under the pale skin.

She moved her mouth up to suck lightly at Britney's pulse point. As it fluttered against her tongue she couldn't resist sinking her teeth into it and sucking gently, thanking God silently for turtleneck season. Brittany moaned and her hands came up to tangle in Quinn's hair as she pulled her head up and begin kissing Quinn hungrily.

Brittany had already brought Quinn to orgasm that night with both her gifted mouth and talented fingers and Quinn knew that achieving this had made the Cheerio incredibly aroused. Quinn was determined that tonight would be the night she would 'take the plunge', so to speak, and go downtown to reciprocate.

Her stomach fluttered with nerves. She was slightly worried about how she would measure up to...other people, but was determined not to let her insecurities get the best of her.

She had made up her mind that she would be damned (more than she already was) if she was going to continue in a physical relationship with Brittany and have the knowledge hanging over her head that Santana Lopez had tasted Brittany and she hadn't.

Screw that. It just wasn't happening.

She kissed her way down Brittany's chest and stopped to take one stiff, pink nipple into her mouth . As she sucked and swirled her tongue around it, Brittany responded with whimpers as she arched her body up to be closer to Quinn's mouth. She switched her attention to Brittany's other breast and reveled in the power she had to arouse the other girl.

She moved down Brittany's taut stomach, still with the kisses, but now adding little nips with her teeth into the mix. She dipped her tongue into Brittany's belly button and took a moment to tug gently with her teeth on Brittany's belly ring.

She kissed lower and came upon the light dusting of blonde fuzz that led from just below Brittany's belly button, straight down to the soft curls at the apex of Brittany's legs. She'd never have noticed it if she hadn't been right up on it, but now that she was, she couldn't help but find the humor in her situation.

All those times she had called Rachel Berry "Treasure Trail" with scorn and contempt, yet here she was looking at one and it wasn't gross at all. On Brittany, it was cute. And kind of sexy. She dipped her head to follow the trail with her tongue, and made a mental note to strike that particular phrase from her Rachel Berry nickname list.

As she moved lower she began to catch the scent of Brittany's arousal. It was sweet-smelling and musky and she began to feel light-headed from the redolence as well as from the idea of what she was about to do. She placed soft kisses around and on the damp curls, hearing Brittany's breathing hitch with each press of her lips. She knew she wanted to do this but now that she was actually here, mouth hovering, self-doubts begin to surface again, causing her to pause for what must have seemed a little too long to Brittany.

Quinn felt a hand brush through her hair at the same time as she heard a soft, "Hey".

She looked up and into Brittany's eyes as Brittany raised herself up on her elbows to better see Quinn's face. "You don't have to do this, you know. Just because I do it for you, I mean."

Quinn flushed lightly and bit her lip.

"I want to do it Britt. I do...it's just..I don't really know what I'm doing" she said feeling awkward and lame. "What if I don't do it right and you hate it?" She looked away from Brittany's eyes and placed a small kiss against a toned thigh before leaning her head against it.

"Well", Brittany said with furrowed brows, "if you're not doing it right, it's not like I would know since...you know...I've never done this before either. Well I have on you and...uh...other people...but not on me. Not me on me...but...you know what I mean, right?"

It took a moment for Quinn to untangle the meaning of what Brittany was saying but when she did, hazel eyes snapped back to blue. "What about you and Santana?" She asked.

Brittany quirked her mouth at Quinn, "We did other things. She never did this." The Cheerio looked almost embarrassed. "She said as long as only one of us was going down, it meant we weren't really lesbo's."

She laid back against the bed.

Quinn found herself about to rant about how that made NO SENSE whatsoever when it hit her.

Santana _hadn't_ tasted Brittany. Stupid Santana Lopez had not had the guts to put her mouth on Brittany's most private of places.

She smirked. What a lame-ass.

Then it hit her even harder, NO ONE had ever tasted Brittany. All her doubts and fears disappeared at the prospect of being the first to share this with Brittany. She placed one last kiss on each of Brittany's thighs and then, with no further delay, lowered her head and began to explore.

As far as taste, having kissed Brittany after the other girl had been down on her, she'd sort of known what to expect. But as she ran her tongue between Brittany's slick folds, Quinn moaned at her first sampling of Brittany's own wetness. It was sweet, with a just a hint of saltiness. She licked around and over Brittany's heated flesh, relishing the taste before running her tongue up and over Brittany's center.

Brittany's hips bucked as she squeaked in surprise. Quinn smiled against the girl's flesh, pleased with the response.

Wrapping arms around the dancer's legs to hold her still , she began to experiment with techniques. She alternated flicks with swirls and then swipes, alert to which actions seemed to elicit the best response.

The swipe resulted in the sheet twisted in Brittany's fists.

The swirl drew soft moans and pants.

But the flicking...the flicking had Brittany straining to push herself into Quinn's mouth, chest heaving and head pressed back into the pillow with her eyes shut tight. Research completed, Quinn concentrated on keeping up a consistent rhythm with the tip of her tongue.

As her tongue worked diligently, she looked up the length of Brittany's flushed body. Brittany's eyes had opened and were now locked onto hers with a desperate, pleading look in them.

"Quinn...please," she gasped. "I need you...inside."

Quinn moaned and felt herself clench low with the need in Brittany's voice. She pulled her mouth away and shifted position so she could bring her hand around to comply with Brittany's plea. She took two fingers and slowly slid them into the tight, wet heat of Brittany's body.

Brittany hissed and exhaled a soft, "Yesss."

Quinn took a moment to take it all in. The sight of her fingers pumping slowly in and out of pretty, pink flesh. The sighs and pants of Brittany as she pushed down to take as much of Quinn as she could. And above and around it all, the potent scent of Brittany's arousal. Quinn reeled feeling powerful and dizzy all at the same time.

She closed her eyes to the sensory overload and once again lowered her head to continue tonguing Brittany.

Brittany's hips began to buck faster as she synchronized her movements to the thrusting of Quinn's fingers. Her hands released the sheets and instead fisted into Quinn's hair. She began to whimper as she urged Quinn on, "Oh God, Quinn...yeah...right there..."

She complied with Brittany's demands, keeping her tongue in place and flicking where Brittany had directed, then she curled her fingers and pressed up.

Quinn watched in awe as Brittany arched her back off the bed, cried out Quinn's name and then came hard, clenching tight around her fingers.

She dropped soft kisses and even softer licks on Brittany's now over-sensitive flesh as she milked every last shudder and spasm from the other girl with her fingers.

Brittany made a contented, purring sound low in her throat and then she was tugging on Quinn's hair to bring her up from between her legs.

Quinn allowed herself to be pulled until she was chest to chest with Brittany and looking into her dazed, heavy-lidded blue eyes.

She gave Quinn a slow, sexy smile and Quinn felt her heart skip in her chest. She took Brittany's head in both her hands and brought their lips together in a sensual, languid kiss. As she started to pull away, she felt Brittany's own hands come up to hold her in place as her tongue darted out to lick Quinn's face clean.

Quinn's stomach dropped, a bolt of desire shooting through her body. Brittany giggled at the look on Quinn's face and then moved Quinn's head to a place on her shoulder as she then wrapped strong arms around her. She yawned.

"Can we just rest a minute? I feel all soft and fuzzy."

Quinn wanted to grumble but instead just let herself settle in and bask in the feeling of bringing Brittany to orgasm in this new and completely awesome way.

"Quinn," Brittany's sleepy voice came from above her.

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Does this mean we're lesbo's?"

Quinn startled for a moment, then chuckled.

"I don't know if I like _all_ girls, but I've definitely gone a little bit gay for you, sweetie."

Brittany's arms tightened around her as she nuzzled Quinn's hair with her nose.

"Good, cuz I'm definitely lesbo for you."

And then despite the ache between her legs, Quinn felt herself drifting off to sleep listening to the steady, sure beat of Brittany's heart.


End file.
